Olhares, conhaque e menta
by Lally Y K
Summary: Não existe gesto que mereça mais interpretação do que um olhar. E ela provou que estava certa. DESAFIO DO MUNDO DOS FICS!


**Disclaimer: Não são meus. Nunca serão meus. Senão eu dava um final mais bonitinho para o anime...**

**Desafio para o Mundo dos Fics. **

**Tema: Olhares**

**Palavras: 1049**

**Olhares, conhaque e menta**

_Existem gestos que nasceram, por assim dizer, para serem interpretados. Pelo menos é o que eu acredito. A postura do corpo, o movimento dos braços, a maneira de sentar e levantar-se, até mesmo o tom da voz tem uma importância ímpar, principalmente quando se conhece alguém a primeira vista. Entretanto, não creio que haja um ato mais intrigante e ao mesmo tempo claro do que um olhar. _

_As pálpebras piscam muitas vezes quando estamos confusos, se fecham ligeiramente ao tédio e os olhos tornam-se analisadores com um leve cerrar das sobrancelhas na concentração. Ainda há os tipos de olhares, furtivos, claros, convidativos, intimidadores..._

_Estou em um lugar onde a observação é o prato principal e a comunicação é a sobremesa. Em um jantar de negócios, promovido por um evento beneficente, os bem sucedidos são aqueles que sabem enxergar além das palavras; primeiro olham, depois falam. _

_Sinto olhares sobre mim o tempo todo e correspondo a eles, cada um com o que quer ver. Deve-se mostrar como as pessoas querem enxergar, não é simplesmente aparecer e ignorar o resto do mundo. Ainda mais quando depende do seu emprego e avanço profissional para isso. Trabalho em uma companhia multinacional e comecei como uma simples secretária bilíngüe e o talento que viram através da minha observação me proporcionou promoções sucessivas até chegar onde estou: uma diretora de marketing. _

_No marketing, fazemos as pessoas acreditarem no que observam como uma verdade. Que precisam daquilo para serem melhores. E assim os seus chefes precisam enxergá-lo, como necessário, indispensável na sua empresa. _

_Nesse jogo de observação e de mostrar aquilo que querem, vejo um homem sentado em uma mesa importante do outro lado do salão, com os olhos tão perdidos quanto seu copo de conhaque quase vazio. A cor deles combina um tanto com essa bebida forte e convidativa. Assim como ele é também; forte e convidativo._

_Lancei um olhar questionador àquela melancolia misturada ao tédio. Um ligeiro arquear das sobrancelhas e seu corpo endireita. A resposta é algo que não é amistoso nem cordial. Simplesmente educado. Não consigo evitar um leve franzir de sobrancelhas e meus olhos passeiam pela sua figura austera, em busca de respostas para as milhares de perguntas que meus olhos não conseguem captar. Analiso-o com cuidado, desde seu terno bem cortado e de tonalidade escura, a camisa bege claro e a gravata num tom perto do sangue. _

_Os cabelos prateados em desalinho me mostram a tendência a desobedecer regras e então torço o nariz em indignação e meus olhos se fecham em desgosto. Mais um daqueles filhinhos de papai que colocam a empresa a perder em seus gostos exóticos e falta de cérebro. Os meus olhos cruzam com outras pessoas, esboço um sorriso a quem está à procura de um ou algo mais genuíno para quem quer. E acabo encontrando-o novamente, o rosto jovem, bonito e melancólico do homem que eu observava instantes atrás._

_Desta vez, o seu olhar que é inquisidor, como se procurasse uma justificativa para que eu tivesse àquela reação. Limito-me a semi-cerrar os cílios, entediada. A comida estava boa, pessoas iam e vinham do bar sofisticado, uma palavra ou outra com alguém, mas de modo geral eu estava bem só. Eu, meu talento de observação e um homem intrigante do outro lado do salão parecendo tão solitário quanto mim mesma. _

_Então sinto a irritação irradiar dos olhos dourados. Ora... Não é muito paciente, o que faz-me gerar um olhar sardônico em sua direção. As sobrancelhas se franzem em resposta e ele vira o rosto bonito para pegar um copo cheio daquele conhaque triste. E tomá-lo de uma só vez... Como é estúpido. _

_Mas aí surgiu a minha curiosidade... Nunca tive um contato tão intenso dos meus olhos com os de alguém. Parecia que ele próprio procurava uma saída de sua solidão por isso encarava deliberadamente qualquer um. Meneio com a cabeça. Jamais perderia um olhar de alguém passeando por aí com qualquer pessoa. Talvez estivesse flertando e a idéia novamente foge do campo plausível para tocar tranqüilamente o absurdo e o irreal. Por que ficaria tanto tempo me olhando e não se dignaria a vir à minha mesa me tirar para tomar um drinque no bar – ignorando o fato que não bebo. – ou mesmo para conversar, já que me vejo abandonada em uma luxuosa mesa de oito lugares, assim como o próprio?_

_Realmente, não tinha sentido. Pode parecer estranho, todavia, os orbes dourados suavizaram como se compreendesse o que eu pensava durante os quinze minutos que não mantive o contato visual com ele e, um sorriso com presas iluminou as feições bonitas. Era discreto, mas ainda assim um sorriso. Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos, causa do seu desalinho, e levanta. O copo de conhaque ficou para trás. O pequeno chocolate com menta que estava na mesa deslizou entre seus lábios, desaparecendo. _

_Ele colocara as mãos nos bolsos da calça e agora se aproximava, belo e imponente, em minha direção. Os meus olhos se arregalaram. Quantas coisas devem ter passado por eles, já que o misterioso rapaz não quebrou sequer um segundo o contato visual comigo. Deve ter enxergado todas as minhas emoções inquietantes, como se eu fosse uma adolescente, e provavelmente riu internamente disto tudo. _

_Levanto instintivamente, esperando-o chegar mais perto. Numa distância de dois metros que nos separa sinto o aroma doce de florestas, conhaque e menta; uma combinação bastante exótica, assim como este homem como um todo. O respeitoso um metro foi mantido entre nós e ficamos alguns segundos vislumbrando os nossos olhos e trocando olhares cheios de significados e trocadilhos, os quais em toda minha experiência não sei definir. _

_Então, ele toca de leve meus ombros com seu braço. E o hálito cálido da menta, conhaque e chocolate me faz estremecer da cabeça aos pés. _

"_Quem é dona de olhos tão inteligentes?"_

"_Alguém que encontrou a mesma coisa em quem correspondeu esse olhar."_

"_Inuyasha." Ele sorriu de leve novamente e empurrou-me com a mesma gentileza, motivando-me a andar. Desde quando eu tinha a bolsa a tiracolo?_

"_Kikyou." _

_Olhei para seu rosto, procurando identificar algum sinal do que ele pensava, mas nada encontrei._

_Nada senão seus olhos, depois de um suave beijo em meus lábios, que dizia que a minha solidão acabara numa furtiva troca de olhares._

**_N/A:_**

_**Eu tentei e consegui um desafio curtinho! O casal não é do gosto do pessoal e o final fica a cargo da imaginação de vocês! **_

_**A você, caro leitor, cabe julgar se considera essa fanfic digna de uma review.**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Lally**_


End file.
